


Safe Now

by NoodleTiger



Series: The Aftermath [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, Baz's a wreck, Everyone's a wreck, Kinda?, M/M, Simon's a wreck, post carry on, spoilers for end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleTiger/pseuds/NoodleTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> They’ve both been so unlucky, Baz concludes. Perhaps they’re the unluckiest people ever to attend Watford.<br/> Simon just laughs in response.</em>
</p><p> Baz and Simon face the aftermath of the Humdrum with varying degrees of success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> *vomits this out after finishing Carry On*  
> THIS GODDAMN BOOK. WOOOOW.  
> I cannot contain myself, I HAVE to write this scene. It will kill me if I don't.  
> So yeah, enjoy!  
> (Also fourth in the tag, hell yeah :P )

Everyone had finally left them alone.

 It had been _ten bloody hours_ of questioning and waiting around before the Coven and now Mage-less Men dismissed them, ‘permitting’ him and Simon to return to their room in Mummer’s house. _‘Permitting,’_ god, Baz was pretty much ready to kill them all then and there. Did they not _see_ how dead Simon looked? That he’d been clinging to Baz for pretty much the whole day, and that may have been the only reason he was still standing?

 (The irony of this didn’t escape Baz. _He_ was supposed to be the dead one, not Simon.)

 It had been Premal who had dismissed them in the end. Very few people had even dared to come over to talk to Simon, still looking like the devils incarnate, but Premal knew Simon, and that he’d never hurt them (despite the tower full of evidence supporting otherwise.) Plus, Baz suspected that he still felt guilty about basically shunning his family in favour of a madman. He'd do anything to repair this reputation. 

 So they’d been ‘permitted’ to return to their room while the investigation continued. They’d both be needed for more questioning later, so neither of them could leave. Baz had been told he’d be discharged within the next 24 hours; Simon had been placed under house arrest (or in this case ‘Watford arrest’) indefinitely. Therefore, Baz decided that he was under Watford arrest too. There was no goddamn way that he was leaving Simon alone, not with everyone staring at him like he was a test subject. The best Baz could do for now was call home and assure them all that he was fine.

 The trek up to their tower had been slower than usual. With Simon clinging onto him for dear life, there was no way it could have gone quickly. But even then, Baz could feel the ache in his lungs and the dryness of his throat, and it took all his will to get them up to the tower.

 Simon was in a far worse state, but Baz wasn’t exactly right as rain himself.

 He'd somehow managed to get their bedroom door open and, upon doing so, the wards reached out to accept them like old friends. Baz had felt Simon sigh in relief.

 (Had he really doubted that the wards wouldn’t accept him now? Now that he was Normal? No, Simon could never be normal, not really.)

 Thus, Baz finds himself where he is now, curled up next to Simon on his bed. There's no way he's was letting go of him, not now, not after being so close to losing him. Simon seems to be thinking the same thing, as his grip on Baz had tightened when they’d entered, only releasing him go to remove his shoes and get into a comfortable position on the bed. Even that had been hard, as now they had Simon’s wings and tail to accommodate.

 Either way, they’d managed it, and, laying there, Baz feels the calmest he has all day, wrapped up in Simon’s arms, burying his face into his chest and breathing in his scent.

 Simon’s safe now. _They_ ’ _re_ safe now.

 Yet, interrupting his thoughts, Simon sits up abruptly, and stares down at Baz with wide eyes. Baz can’t help but jolt upwards too, the panic tightening in his chest. “What, Simon? What’s wrong?”

 Simon freezes, realising his mistake. “No, no, it’s nothing,” Simon says softly. They don’t need anything else to go wrong today. “Nothing to worry about, it’s just…” He shifts, moving to sit directly in front of his boyfriend, Baz’s heart beating frantically in his chest. “I just realised I never gave this to you.”

 And what does Simon do? He reaches up tentatively and presses a kiss into Baz’s temple, wrapping his arms around his neck as he does so. After a long while, he pulls back and Baz can only stare at him in shock, a hand subconsciously reaching up to touch the spot.

 “Your mother,” Simon begins to explain. “She told me to give this to you. I— I forgot right until this second but, yeah… Merry Christmas, Baz.”

 There’s silence in the room, with just Baz staring up at Simon, into his fucking perfect blue eyes and goddamn gorgeous smile and how can he be smiling? After today, where he’s lost everything _, how can he still be smiling?!_

 And that’s it, after the long, shitty day that Baz has had, that’s the last thing he needs to send his barriers down tumbling, his eyes welling with tears, unable to hold back the sobs that wrack his body any longer.

 Simon only pulls Baz closer, mirroring his boyfriend’s actions from hours earlier, and holds him to his chest as Baz cries and cries and cries. Simon says nothing but murmurs a few ‘you’re safe now’s, giving nothing away of his own mental state other than a sense of great weariness.

 They’ve both been so unlucky, Baz concludes. Perhaps they’re the unluckiest people ever to attend Watford.

 Baz voices this to Simon later, when his eyes are bloodshot and Simon’s shirt is practically soaking. Simon laughs in response and says, “At least we’re unlucky together.” And yeah, Baz likes the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say other than I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave a kudos or a comment! Thanks for reading!


End file.
